Turn Back Time
by rooster135
Summary: Steve is surprised when his granddaughter shows up on his doorstep but not as surprised as you might think. Please review. Captain America does NOT belong to me, I can only wish. (:
1. Prologue

Prologue

Breath in. Breath out. Those were the two things she tried to focus on as she stood in front of the apartment door. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she was meeting her grandfather. For the first time. Oh, and he just happened to be Captain America. She tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear and let out another deep breath. She raised a hand and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and Steve Rogers appeared looking like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Captain Rogers?" Wendy asked timidly.

"What does Fury want with me now?" Steve said, not unkindly.

"Well, I do work for SHEILD, Fury didn't send me. I came on my own accord," Wendy replied.

"Look," Steve said with a sigh. "I really don't feel like signing anymore autographs."

"I don't want an autograph from you. My name is Agent Wendy Rogers. I'm your granddaughter," Wendy told him firmly.

Steve looked at her in surprise, not taking his eyes off of her. Wendy cleared her throat, shaking him out of the trance.

"Come in," Steve said and stepped aside to let her in.

Steve smiled as he closed the door and watched her as she looked around the apartment. What she didn't know was that he had already known who she was from the moment she stepped through the door of his apartment.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

A year later. . .

"Hey, pops, you still haven't told me why you are taking me to SHIELD for my birthday?" Wendy asked over the sound of the rushing wind from behind her grandfather.

"I told you, it's classified," Steve told the 19 year old.

"Meanie," Wendy whispered and Steve laughed.

Wendy hummed a tune to herself as they continued the ride in silence. She was really excited because this would be the first birthday to celebrate with her grandfather.

"We have to make a pit stop first," Steve said suddenly as he pulled up in front of a nursing home.

Wendy's brown eyes lit up as she saw that they were at her Gran's nursing home. Grinning, she got off the back and looked at her grandfather.

"We're visiting Gran?" Wendy asked him.

"Yeah, she wanted to see you before we headed to SHIELD," Steve replied.

She was about to head in there with Steve following but she stopped and turned to face him.

"Wait, this will be your first time seeing her," Wendy said. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Steve said smiling.

Wendy continued walking until she got to her grandmother's room. She walked into the room and saw Peggy Carter sitting up in bed as if expecting them to come. Steve was waiting out in the hall, he had said that he wanted to come in last.

"Gran!" Wendy exclaimed, grinning.

"Wendy! Oh, I'm so glad you made it," Peggy said smiling at her granddaughter. "Happy birthday, darling."

Wendy hugged her grandmother and sat in a chair beside her bed.

"Thanks Gran."

"I want to give you something," Peggy said and pulled out a necklace from her drawer.

A green and gold locket hung on a thin golden chain. Wendy looked at her grandmother in surprise. The locket had belong to Peggy's mother and it was very precious to her.

"Gran, I can't take that, it belonged to your mother," Wendy said with wide brown eyes.

"You are my granddaughter, you deserve it, dear," Peggy said and thrust the necklace into her hands.

"Thank you, Gran," Wendy whispered, trying to blink away the tears that were forming.

"May I come in now?" Steve said chuckling appearing in the doorway.

Peggy gasped, putting a hand to her chest, taking in his appearance.

"Oh Steve, I can't believe it's you. You haven't aged a day," Peggy said looking at him in amazement.

"You have aged beautifully, Peggy," Steve said smiling and kissing her hand as he stood on the other side of her.

"Oh Steve," Peggy said wistfully, a red tinge to her cheeks.

Wendy grinned at the sight of her grandparents as she looked back and forth between them. It was odd but also a rather beautiful sight to see them together again. Suddenly Peggy blinked and was staring at Steve in amazement again.

"Steve, is that you?" Peggy asked in shock as if it were the first time.

Wendy and Steve shared a sad look with each other. They said goodbye to the dementia ridden woman and left the nursing home. It was silent for a while as they drove to SHEILD until Wendy spoke up.

"So, how was it seeing her again?" she asked.

"It was great. She's the same but yet different," Steve said and the last part he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Wendy burrowed her head into his shoulder blade as a sign of comfort causing Steve to smile. He didn't know what he would do without her but he was about to find out. A few moments later they pulled up to SHIELD. As Wendy got off the bike Steve handed her a blindfold and told her to put it on. Giving him a strange look she did as she was told. He took her arm and led her into the building and soon they were on the elevators. Wendy counted the floors and soon they were on the 24th. The doors dinged open and they stepped out.

Steve led her to a room and opened the door for her. He untied her blindfold and Wendy gaped at the sight before her. They were standing in a huge gym that had been turned into a party room. There were hundreds of people standing there; including Director Fury and the rest of the Avengers.

"SURPRISE!" the room screamed at her.

"Did you do all this?" Wendy asked her grandfather.

"Guilty as charged," Steve said grinning at her.

Wendy threw her arms around his neck into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Pops!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Your grandfather loves you a whole hell of a lot, kid," Tony Stark told her as he walked up to the two with a sort of swagger in his steps that told Wendy that he was just as arrogant as he was on TV.

Wendy smiled at him, not believing that she was actually meeting the famous Tony Stark. Well, her grandfather was Captain America after all.

"Tony Stark! It's so great to meet you!" Wendy said enthusiastically holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh please, you're practically like family the way Capsicle talks about you," Tony said pulling her into a quick one armed hug.

"You talk about me huh, Capsicle?" Wendy teased her grandfather.

"Thanks, Tony, now I'll never hear the end of it," Steve said fake groaning.

"Well, I'm going to meet the rest of your little team, Pops, and don't worry I'll keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum," Wendy said laughing as she walked away.

She met Natasha and Clint whom she immediately labeled in her mind as her OTP. She met Thor and his girlfriend, Jane Foster and they were most adorable couple she had ever met. She met Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, and thought she was perfect for the egomaniac. She met Dr. Bruce Banner whom she got along well with as he liked to read just as much as she did. She danced the evening away with many people, some she didn't know and some she did. She danced with Bruce the most and her grandfather. She even danced with Tony and Thor.

After cutting the cake and having a few pieces for herself she got called into Director Fury's office. Nervous, she went up by herself. What was this about? Was she finally being sent on her first mission? When she entered his office he was staring out the window with his back to her watching the sun sink down below the clouds.

"Happy birthday, Agent Rogers," Director Fury spoke up as he turned around.

"Thank you, sir, thank you for coming," Wendy said politely.

"Sit down, Agent," Fury told her.

Wendy sat down at the same moment he decided to.

"You've been assigned your first mission, Agent Rogers," Fury told her. "Congratulations."

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" Wendy exclaimed and then she blushed when she realized how she was acting. "I mean, that's great, sir."

Fury chuckled and then he put on his serious face again.

"This isn't going to be like a vacation, Agent Rogers. You are going to have to put your skills to the test on this one. This is a very serious and very dangerous mission so I want your head in the game. Is that clear?" Fury demanded.

"Yes, sir, of course," Wendy said nodding. "What is the mission, sir?"

"You are to go back in time to save the life of Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Wendy stared at the director of SHIELD in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was time travel even possible? You never know with SHIELD, they can cook up anything.

"Yes, we have discovered the secret of time travel but don't tell the government that," Fury said.

"Why me, sir? If you don't mind me asking?" Wendy asked politely.

"You were handpicked for the job by a very particular person," Fury said.

"Who?" she blurted aloud.

Fury looked at her as if he was debating on whether or not to tell her. He sighed and decided to tell her. He couldn't help but do it. She was giving him a wide eyed, puppy like stare that she seemed to have inherited from her grandfather.

"Your grandfather."

A mixture of emotions came upon her all at once; confusion, hurt, and anger were amongst them. Not sure how to figure them out she decided to ask him another question.

"When do I leave?"

Wendy walked back to the gym and saw Bruce leaning against the wall next to the doors. He looked up when he heard the click clack of her boots against the floor.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Bruce asked her. "You're missing one heck of a party."

Wendy choked back a sob and looked down at her shoes, a hand pressed to her mouth. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and she moved back.

"I can't stay. I have to go," Wendy said biting her lip.

Bruce looked at her in realization.

"You have your first mission," Bruce said.

"Yeah and I don't know if I'm going to survive it," Wendy said struggling not to cry. "It scares me so much but I have to be brave. It's what I have to do."

"You're only nineteen," Bruce told her.

"I know," she said stifling a sob.

"When do you leave?" Bruce asked.

"I leave tonight. I won't be going back in there, can you give my grandfather a message for me?" Wendy asked him.

"Of course, what is it?" he asked.

"Tell him that I love him and that I forgive him," she told him.

She gave him a quick hug and then turned around, walking away from him. Wendy refused to cry as she walked to where Fury told her to go. When she arrived in the room she saw a guy in a white coat standing next to a computer that was hooked up to a clear looking box that looked suspiciously like a TARDIS. Inside there was a mat that glowed blue.

Director Fury appeared in front of her and strapped something that looked suspiciously like a watch to her wrist. The top was covered with some sort of lid and it was completely black.

"What is this?" Wendy asked him.

"It is what's going to bring you back if you do come back," Fury replied.

Wendy tried not to focus on his troublesome words. There was already a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, it didn't need to get worse. She was directed to the machine and was asked to step in.

"We already sent word ahead to someone so wait for that person to pick you up at your drop off," Fury said and Wendy nodded at his words.

"Will it hurt?" Wendy asked him.

"Not at all," Fury replied but she could tell that he was lying.

She closed her eyes tightly and suddenly blue lights began flashing, she could see through her eyelids, and then her world turned black.

When Wendy woke up again she found herself lying in grass beside a deserted highway. She stood up, wiping dirt off her pants. When she looked up she saw a sign standing before her reading: Welcome to Brooklyn. Suddenly she saw a car coming down the road, towards her. It wasn't a car from her era and she knew she had made it. The black 1940's automobile pulled up beside her and the back door opened. A woman dressed in an army uniform stepped out of the vehicle. Wendy knew who she was the moment she stepped out. It was her grandmother, 70 years younger, Peggy Carter.

People had always told her that she looked like her grandmother but this was more than she had expected. They could be twins except Peggy's shoulders were broader and she was taller than she was. Also, Wendy's hair was longer and lighter at the bottom.

"Hello, Wendy, I've been expecting you," Peggy said smiling at her. "Welcome to Brooklyn."

She stepped aside and gestured for her to get into the car. Wendy did as she was asked and Peggy slid into the seat beside her.

"You've been expecting me? Does that mean that you know about me being - " Wendy trailed off.

"About you being my granddaughter?" Peggy asked. "Of course I do. I just don't know who your grandfather, that piece of information was left out, and the reason that you're here of course, that I don't know."

"Alright then," Wendy said softly.

"Is your grandfather handsome?" Peggy asked, interest peaked.

Wendy wanted to laugh. She knew her grandmother didn't really care that much for appearances but she knew she wanted to know who he was.

"Well, yes, he had a lot of ladies flock to him, from what I've heard but he ignored them. He only had eyes for you," Wendy replied with a smirk.

"That's good to know," Peggy replied and sat up like a proud peacock causing Wendy to laugh.

Even as young as she was her grandmother had never changed and for that she was glad. They became thick as thieves over the next year. Her cover story was that Peggy had found her long lost sister on the side of the road, having been missing for quite a while, and no one questioned their back story. They became as close as sisters and almost started believing in the cover story themselves. Wendy didn't meet Bucky until a year later. . .


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three

One year later. . .

Agent Wendy Carter stood in front of the 107th eyeing the men in front of her as if she were studying them. She was surprised when Colonel Philips told her, not long after she had arrived that she would be in charge of the 107th. She only just arrived yesterday to find the person in charge under training them. Now all they could do was stare at her especially James Buchannan Barnes.

"Well, are you just going to sit there and stare? You look like a bunch of monkeys," Wendy said scoffing. "Drop and give me twenty."

"I aint about to listen to some woman," said one man. "You don't belong here. You belong in the kitchen."

Glaring, Wendy marched over to him and socked him right in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground, his nose bleeding. She heard someone snort and she looked over to see Bucky trying to control his laughter. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something funny, soldier?" Wendy asked.

"No, ma'am, I just think he deserved that punch," Bucky replied and she looked at him in surprise. "Women should be respected, not slandered."

He dropped to the ground and began doing pushups. Soon everyone was following his lead. Wendy stared at Bucky with a smile on her face.

Later that night she was walking back to her tent after dinner when she heard the sound of running feet behind her. Quick like a cat Wendy grabbed him around the throat and slammed him against a tree. When she realized it was just Bucky she relaxed her grip and let go of him.

"Nice reflexes," Bucky said grinning as he massaged his throat.

"Is there a reason why you are sneaking up on me and scaring the daylights out of me, soldier?" Wendy asked.

"No, ma'am, I just wanted to see you back to your tent is all," Bucky stated.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Barnes, but as you can see I am perfectly capable of defending myself and walking to my tent on my own," Wendy replied.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, doll, but I just wanted to talk to you some more besides you looked like you could use the company," Bucky said with a grin and wink.

"Soldier Barnes, are you trying to charm me? I'm not going to have any of that," Wendy said sternly.

"Charm you? Not at all. That would be silly. You're my commanding officer," Bucky replied trying to keep a straight face.

Wendy couldn't hold it anymore, she smiled at him causing his grin to widen.

"I guess it would be alright if you walked with me but just for tonight," Wendy answered. "But no funny business."

"No, ma'm, wouldn't dream of it," Bucky replied with a spring in his step.

As the days and nights grew on their walks had become more frequent. Doll had turned into Babydoll which had caused some trouble at first but Wendy had grown accustomed to it and Soldier had stayed the way it was. During the days they trained hard and gotten better thanks to Wendy. Eventually all the soldiers had to accept her as her commanding officer or else they would hear from Colonel Phillips about it.

Soon the 107th was ready for war and some were not looking forward. Wendy was one of those people. She stood in front of her men as they headed out to fight; wearing combat boots, men's pants, and a green button up shirt. Her hair was plaited down her back while her helmet snapped firmly on her head, her gun slung over her shoulder.

"Are those your brooding and pensive shoulders I see, babydoll?" Bucky asked from behind her.

"Now's not the time for this, soldier," Wendy snapped.

Bucky raised his hands up in the air defensively.

"Hey, I was just looking for someone to talk to," Bucky replied.

Wendy sighed and turned to Bucky.

"I'm a little tense right now because of the upcoming battle," she replied.

"Obviously," Bucky replied. "Are you afraid something will happen to us? That won't happen, you know why?"

"Why?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Because you trained us yourself, dollface," Bucky told her.

"You have so much faith in me, Sergeant," Wendy said, teasing him.

"Only because you have so much faith in me," Bucky said winking at her.

Blushing she turned back around to face the front.

"Alright, you can go back to Dumbass over there," Wendy said smirking.

"My, my such foul language for a lady," Bucky said, turning to walk away. "Besides, I believe they call him Dum-Dum."

"Who said I was a lady?" Wendy asked as he walked away and he laughed.

Hours later and gunfire filled the air. Filled with sweat Wendy dropped down next to Bucky in the foxhole, covering herself from the gunfire.

"I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to have sex and lots of it," Wendy said suddenly.

"Um, may I ask with who?" Bucky asked trying not to sound interested but failing miserably at it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Soldier?" Wendy asked.

"I believe I already do know," Bucky said smirking and suddenly Dum-Dum comes up from behind them.

"It's me, she told me already earlier," Dum-Dum said keeping a straight face on.

"What?" Bucky asked looking at them in confusion and a little bit of hurt.

"We're just messing with you, buddy," Dum-Dum said clapping him on the back and narrowly avoided getting hit.

Wendy leaned down close to him so he could hear.

"Of course it's you, dummy," Wendy told him and he grinned.

"Hey, what's that?" Dum-Dum asked from behind them.

Bucky and Wendy looked at where he was looking at and gaped at the sight. It looked like a tank but none they have never seen before. It looked more futuristic, like something from her time maybe. Bucky and Wendy exchanged confused and frightened looks. It was more than they had bargained for.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

Meanwhile. . .

Peggy followed the super soldier into Colonel Phillips tent with the same determination as Steve. She didn't like the way he treated Steve as well. He deserved to fight, not paraded around like their show monkey.

"Colonel Philips," Steve said as he entered the tent.

"Well, if isn't the star spangled man with a plan," Colonel Philips said looking up from his work. "What is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Mazano," Steve told him.

"You don't get to give me orders son," Philips told him.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," Steve replied.

"Isn't your sister in charge of the 107th?" Philips asked Peggy.

"Yes, sir, she is," Peggy replied.

"I didn't know that," Steve said looking at her in astonishment.

"There's a lot things you don't know about me, Captain Rogers," Peggy replied.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy," Philips told Peggy.

"I need you to tell me if he's alive, if the both of them are alive. B-A-R," Steve told him.

"I know how to spell," Philips said turning around, beginning to flip through letters."I have signed more of these condolence letters than I care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry, the both of you."

Peggy gasped and tears came to her eyes but she didn't show her fear. Steve glanced at her in concern but then turned to face the Colonel again.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" he asked fiercely.

"Yeah, it's called winning a war," Philips replied.

"But if you where they are why not at least send a -," Steve started but the Colonel broke him off.

"They're 30 miles behind the line through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe," the Colonel told him. "We'd lose more men than we'd save but I don't expect you to understand that because you're just a chorus girl."

Steve clenched his jaw and prevented himself from glaring at the man but he had to hold back because he was still his superior officer.

"I think I understand just fine," he replied.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else," he said walking to the table behind Steve. "If I understand these posters correctly, you've got somewhere to be in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir, I do," Steve said staring at the maps on his wall.

Steve walked out while Peggy stared at the maps on the wall that Steve had just been looking at her. She may not be showing it but she was afraid for them all; Steve, Wendy, and Bucky.

"If you got something to say, right now is a perfectly good time to keep it to yourself," Philips told her.

Peggy turned and followed Steve to his tent where he was gathering the things he needed.

"What do you plant to do?" Peggy asked. "Walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it take," Steve said with determination.

"You heard the Colonel, your friend and my sister are most likely dead," Peggy said.

"You don't know that and how could you say that? She's your sister!" Steve told her.

"Even so, he's advising a strategy, he'd detect-" she started but was interrupted by Steve.

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" Steve exclaimed.

He hurried out of the tent and to a jeep parked outside and began loading his stuff in the back.

"Steve!" Peggy exclaimed, following him.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this," Steve said looking her square in the eye. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word," she replied looking back at him.

"Then you got to let me go," Steve said as he got into the driver's seat.

"I can do more than that," she said walking to the driver's side and giving him a meaningful look.

Soon they were on a plane headed to their destination to save Bucky and Wendy and the rest of the 107th. As he was about to jump out of the plane Peggy stopped him.

"You know my sister wrote to me about your friend. Apparently they were very close. I hope you can bring them back safely," Peggy told him.

"Close?" Steve asked.

"Yes, _very_," Peggy said putting emphasis on very.

"Good for Bucky," Steve said and jumped out of the plane.

Meanwhile. . .

Wendy was grabbed around the waist by a Hydra agent as she fought for her gun. The agent pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a feisty one! I can't wait to play with her later," the agent said lewdly to his friend who laughed.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Wendy heard Bucky scream.

"Aw, she has a boyfriend, too bad," the agent sneered.

"WENDY!" Bucky screamed as they took her away.

"BUCKKKY!" she screamed as they pulled them away from each other in opposite directions.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five

The men in the cage as a soldier fell on top, unconscious. A man wearing stars and stripes on his uniform appeared and that man was Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Gabe asked Steve.

"I am Captain America," Steve replied and proceeds to let everyone out of their cage.

"What? Are we taking everyone?" Dum-Dum asked, incredulous.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace," Jim said holding up his dog tags.

"I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes and Agent Wendy Carter," Steve said as they began walking.

"There's an isolation ward in the ward but no one's ever come back from it," James replied.

"Alright, the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate," Steve said to the group. "Go out fast and give em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait, you know what you're doing?" James asked him.

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times," Steve replied and they shared perplexed looks as he left.

Steve appeared down the hallway of the isolation ward just as Dr. Zola was leaving. Dr. Zola looked at him in surprise then turned around and began running. Steve was about to chase after him when he heard a groan that sounded like Bucky. He turned into the room he heard the groan come from and saw Bucky strapped to a table.

"Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7," Bucky muttered incoherently.

"Bucky. Oh my god," Steve said and rushed over to his medicated friend.

He unstrapped him from the table and Bucky looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that?" Bucky asked, unsure of who was helping him.

"It's me. It's Steve," he replied and helped him stand up.

"Steve?"

"Come on," he replied.

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead," Steve told him.

"I thought you were smaller," Bucky replied.

"Do you know where they took Agent Carter?" Steve asked as he helped him walk out of the room.

"Wendy?! I'll show you where they took her," Bucky said and tried to run down the hallway but ended up tripping and falling on his face.

A pair of combat boots appeared in front of his face as he laid sprawled out on the floor.

"I see you tripped. Did you have a nice fall?" a familiar voice asked.

Bucky looked and saw Wendy standing above him. Her hair was slowly coming out of its braid and her face was slightly bruised but other than that she looked alright.

"Wendy," he said softly grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, soldier it's me," Wendy said and helped him up off the floor.

"I'm glad you're okay, doll," Bucky whispered and hugged her tightly.

He went to pull back and as he did their lips met in a soft kiss. Wendy was surprised to feel his lips on hers but soon she was kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Steve watched in surprise as they kissed and coughed uncomfortably to interrupt them but they didn't separate. He tried coughing louder but it was no use.

"Guys! This place is about to blow up!" Steve exclaimed and they broke apart.

"Right!" Bucky exclaimed.

He grabbed Wendy's hand and began running after Steve, this time without falling onto his face. The look on Phillips face was priceless when nearly 400 men and one woman walked into the base. Peggy was trying to contain her mirth. Philips walked up to Steve. Peggy walked up to her granddaughter and gave her a tight hug, glad that she was alright.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve told him. "I'd also like to surrender myself to disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary," Philips told him.

"Yes sir," Steve said smiling.

Philips gave him a curt nod and walked away. Peggy took his spot. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance.

"You're late," Peggy said smiling at him.

Steve pulled out the broken device that she had given him that had once been intact if wasn't for the fact that it had been shot at.

"I couldn't call my ride," Steve told her, smirking.

"Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky exclaimed as he looked at his best friend with pride.

Soon everyone began clapping while staring at Captain America, even Wendy was clapping. Meanwhile, Steve and Peggy were having eye sex in the middle of the crowd. Caught up in the moment, Bucky grabbed Wendy, dipped her and kissed her. The guys around them cheered and wolf-whistled as they kissed.

A couple of days later the 107th, Steve, and Bucky were at a bar celebrating their release and having some fun before the real work began. Steve wondered away from the squad and went to sit by Bucky.

"See? I told you, they're all idiots," Bucky told him.

"How about you?" Steve asked. "Are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

"Hell no," Bucky said scoffing. "That kid from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight. I'm following him."

Everyone stops when Peggy Carter enters the bar wearing a red dress that made men's jaws drop. Bucky and Steve stood up when she came over to them.

"Captain," Peggy said looking at him and only him.

Bucky smirked as he looked between the two, knowing that she would never look at him. She only had eyes for Steve.

"Agent Carter," Steve replied, eyeing her respectfully.

"Ma'am," Bucky said and she didn't even give him a glance.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Peggy asked.

"Sounds good," he replied smiling at her.

"I see your top squad is preparing for duty," Peggy said eyeing them and then looking back at Steve.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked smirking.

"I do actually," Peggy replied, still looking at the blond captain. "I might, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky replied.

"The right partner," she replied. "O800, Captain."

She started to walk out of the bar.

"Yes, ma'am I'll be there," Steve said as she left.

"I'm invisible," Bucky said chuckling as he turned to his friend. "I'm turning into you. It's like a horrible dream."

"Don't take it too hard. I hear she has a sister," Steve said smirking over his shoulder. "Speak of the sister."

Bucky turned around and his jaw dropped. Wendy was standing there in a tight purple dress with sleeves that went to her elbows. Her curly hair fell down over her shoulder. Her black heals clacked against the floor as she walked over to him.

"Hello, soldier," Wendy said grinning.

"You look gorgeous," Bucky said when he finally got his voice but he was still gaping at her.

Wendy leaned over and closed his mouth.

"You'll catch flies and I don't want that. I do plan on kissing you later," Wendy said leaning close to whisper in his ear. "All _over_."

Bucky shuddered when she whispered in his ear.

"I'll hold you to that," Bucky said smirking.

"Come on, soldier, I paid for a room and I planning on using it," Wendy said grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the bar.

Bucky closed the door behind them as Wendy kissed him and lead him to the hotel bed. Wendy pushed off the jacket as he pushed her onto the bed. The broke apart to breath and Bucky laid his forehead on hers.

"Are you ready to follow me?" Bucky asked her.

"I will follow you anywhere," Wendy said breathlessly.

"I love you, babydoll," Bucky said.

"Love you too Soldier," Wendy replied.

They continued to kiss, their bodies and souls entwined.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six

The Howling Commandos hunted and destroy Hydra operatives and their bases. Mission after mission with Captain America and his best friend Bucky Barnes along with his granddaughter (still unknown to him) they were almost unstoppable. They were a step behind Red Skull, chasing him by his tail. Standing on top of a cold white cliff, they stared down at the zip line below them .

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked, wondering where this was going.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky asked his best friend.

"Now, why would I do that?" Steve asked smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Okay, you two, that's enough flirting for one day," Wendy said coming up from behind the two men.

"Why are you always joking about us being gay?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, because some of the things you say to each other do sound a bit gay," Wendy said with a smirk.

"She has a point," Jacques said through his thick accent.

"Babydoll, you know I'm not gay," Bucky told her winking at her.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely not," Wendy said grinning wickedly at him.

"Ok, that's enough flirting for one day," Steve said repeating Wendy's earlier words.

"We were right," Gabe spoke up and causing them to turn around. "Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Where ever he's going, they must need him bad."

"Let's get going cause they're moving like the devil," James told them.

"We only got about a ten second window," Steve said as he set up the zip line. "You miss that, we're bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap," James said.

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum-Dum said.

They all followed one right after the other on the zip line and then jumped onto the train. Wendy and Bucky followed Steve into one of the trains compartments. As Steve went into another compartment the door closed behind him causing him to get separated from Bucky and Wendy. Hydra agents began shooting at them from either side of the door and the three of them shot back. Steve opened the door just as Bucky ran out of ammo and tossed him his gun. Steve went in front of him with his shield out while Bucky shot the agent dead.

"I had him on the ropes," Bucky told Steve.

"I know you do," Steve said.

"Glad to see you two nutters are alright," Wendy said coming up behind them.

"We should get married after this all over," Bucky told her.

"I agree," Wendy replied.

"Really?" Bucky asked, surprised, and smiled. "I guess we're engaged then."

All of a sudden another agent came up behind them and Steve pushed the two of them behind him, holding up his shield as the agent was about to shoot. The agent shot at Steve with a blast so hard that it blew a hole in the side of the train and caused Steve to drop the shield. Bucky picked up the shield with Wendy behind him and they both began to shoot at the agent. The agent shot Bucky and Wendy out of the train. Steve hit the agent hard with his shield and rushed to the side of the train to see Wendy hanging onto the side of the train while clutching Bucky.

"Bucky! Wendy! Hold on!" Steve screamed at them.

Suddenly the rail began to break and then it fell it away, Wendy and Bucky falling with it.

"NOOO!" Steve screamed in anguish.

He clung to the side of the rail and began to cry. Wendy tried to reach Bucky but it was no luck, he was falling further than she was. Crying, she slid open the black watch and pressed the button. Before she could hit the ground, her whole world turned black.

After the death of Bucky and Wendy Peggy found Steve drinking in the collapsed bar that they celebrated in not too long ago.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means I can't get drunk. Did you know that?" Steve asked her as she walked up to him.

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person," she said sitting down next to him. "He thought it could be one of the side effects. It wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the report?" Steve asked glumly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then you know that's not true," Steve replied.

"You did everything you could," Peggy told him. "Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him? Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He must of damn well thought you were worth it."

"I'm going after Schmidt," Steve said. "I'm not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

"You won't be alone," Peggy told him.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Steve said.

"She wasn't my sister," Peggy said tearfully.

"Then who was she?" Steve asked her.

"She was our granddaughter," Peggy told him and now she was crying.

"How?" Steve asked.

"She's the daughter of our son and she came from the future on a mission," she told him.

"We don't have a son," Steve said a loud.

"Not yet but in about nine months we will," Peggy said.

"What?" Steve asked her, shocked.

"Steve, I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

When Wendy opened her eyes she found Director Fury staring down at her with his one good eye. She groaned and sat up with the help of Fury.

"Welcome back, Agent Rogers," Fury told her and pulled her to her feet.

"How long have I been gone?" Wendy asked him.

"About an hour," Fury said.

"Yeah, which means were actually there for about a year," Fury said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Wendy said softly and then the memories came pouring back to her. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Agent Rogers," Fury said.

"You knew?" she spat. "You knew that I couldn't save him?"

"Yes, I knew but I couldn't tell you. Would you have gone if I had told you that you wouldn't succeed?" Fury asked.

Wendy opened her mouth to say something else but then closed it again. He had a point.

"Did my grandfather know?" she asked and he nodded.

Wendy stormed out of the room and down to the floor that the party was on. The doors to the gym flew open and banged against the wall, echoing in the almost empty room. The Avengers turned towards the sound and saw Wendy standing in the doorway. They were shocked at her appearance. She wore combat boots, tight pants tucked into them, and a button up blue coat. Her hair was windswept and coming out of its braid. Her coat was torn at the arm and it looked like she was bleeding.

Her expression was what startled them. There was anger etched on her face, hurt, and sadness rolled into one. She began walking towards them, her boots slapping against the wooden floor, and echoed against the walls. She headed straight for Steve who was the most surprised to see her.

"Wendy, you came back," Steve said smiling and went to hug her when suddenly she punched him across the face causing him to stumble back in surprise.

The rest of the Avengers gasped, Tony was the loudest and the most dramatic.

"Are you alright, Captain of America?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine, Thor," Steve said smiling his thanks and then turned to his granddaughter. "Why don't we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, we can talk about this right here," Wendy said angrily.

"Wendy, please," Steve began. "I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you died."

"Why didn't you tell me about this mission? Why didn't you tell me I couldn't save him?!" Wendy screamed at him.

"Because Peggy told me I couldn't. It would mess up the timeline. If I had told you, you might not have gone back and then you wouldn't exist!" Steve told her.

"What?" she asked him in alarm.

"That night you and Bucky walked out of the bar, Peggy was still out there, and you convinced her to go back. You convinced her to have some fun herself and to tell me her feelings. That we night we conceived your father," Steve said.

"Oh my god!" Wendy exclaimed. "I was the reason my grandparents had sex! That's, that's so gross!"

"Said the person who slept with her grandfather's best friend," Steve replied.

"This is better than TV," Tony said as he shoved cake into his mouth.

"Bucky's gone," she whispered, ignoring Tony.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered and gathered her up in his arms as she began crying.

"He's gone, he's gone," Wendy sobbed. "We were going to get married."

"I know," Steve whispered. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry."

He went to rub her arms when he felt blood on her arm. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What?"

"Were you shot?" Steve asked.

"What?" Wendy asked and looked down at her arm. "Oh look at that, I was shot."

Suddenly everything began to get blurry and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted into her grandfather's arms.

_"Are you ready to follow me?" _

_"I will follow you anywhere." _

_"I love you, babydoll." _

_"Love you too, soldier." _

_"We should get married after this." _

_"I agree." _

_"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold? To this day forward?" _

_"I do." _

When she opened her eyes she knew that the last part was just a dream and she let out a whimper. The one thing they never got to do; get married and grow old together. The weird part about that dream was the fact that Bucky had a metal hand.

"Oh look, she's awake," she heard a voice say.

She looked over to see Steve and by her bed.

"Gran?"

"Hello, darling, welcome back," Peggy said leaning over and taking her hand.

"Am I okay?" Wendy said in confusion.

"Of course you are, they managed to pull the bullet out of your arms safely," Peggy replied.

"Oh, that's good," Wendy said in relief.

"There is something else, though, darling. The doctor's discovered something when they tested your blood," Peggy said.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"You're pregnant."

"What?!"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Eight months later. . .

The first month was the hardest, getting used not seeing him or hearing his voice, and getting used to the fact that he would never see his child or that his child would never see him. She would wake up in cold sweats, screaming his name, and then go to the bathroom to throw up; the baby reminding her that she was not alone. Her grandfather would come in and hold her hair back, another reminder that she was not alone.

Wendy stood in her child's nursery, staring at her child's room that she will be living in soon, while rubbing her swollen pregnant stomach. Pink and purple stars hung over a white crib with a purple blanket hung over the side. There was a changing table against one wall and a dresser against the opposite one. Above the changing table she had a replica of Steve's shield painted in the middle with a picture of her and Bucky hanging in the middle of the shield. On either side of the shield other pictures resided; the Howling Commandos, Peggy, Steve and Bucky, and even the Avengers.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one," Wendy whispered to her stomach as she stared at the pictures on the wall.

"Neither can I," Steve said from the doorway.

Wendy turned around and saw her grandfather leaning against the doorway looking like he just came back from one of his morning runs.

"Back so soon?" Wendy teased.

"Yeah, it went by fast," Steve said with a chuckle. "Hey, I have to go a mission tonight Natasha, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course," Wendy said. "I can handle being by myself."

"Well, you know me, I always worry," Steve said and kissed her forehead then left to go take a shower.

Later that night Steve left for his mission leaving Wendy alone with the apartment. As she was sleeping in her bed a loud crash startled her awake. Sitting up, she grabbed her gun from her dresser drawer and walked towards the direction the crash had come from, her gun aimed in front of her. She opened the door to the nursery slowly and saw it was completely empty except for the broken picture frame in front of the changing table.

She looked at the picture and saw that it was of her and Bucky. She looked up when she felt wind blow in from outside and saw that the window was open. She set the picture on the changing table and stuck her head out the window. Wendy saw a dark figure climbing up the fire escape of the building next to theirs. He stood on the roof and turned around to look at the apartment. He had long dark hair and wore a mask over his face. She blinked and he was gone.

"Who was that masked man?" Wendy muttered to herself.

The next morning when Wendy had woken up and taken a shower she had found Steve passed out on the couch. He must have come in really early this morning. Not want to wake him, Wendy began to quietly make breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs woke Steve up. He wondered into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You didn't have to make breakfast," Steve told her.

"I wanted to," Wendy said shrugging her shoulders as she handed him a plate.

They sat down at the table and began eating.

"So how did it go last night?" she asked him.

"The mission was a success," Steve replied in a tone that said he didn't really want to talk about it. "How did it go here?

"Well, I read. Did some paperwork for SHIELD. Read some more. Went to bed. Someone broke in. Slept some more and then you know the rest," Wendy said while she ate her breakfast.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked.

"Someone broke into the apartment," Wendy told him.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing was stolen or damaged except for that photo frame that held the picture of me and Bucky," Wendy replied. "The guy came in through the nursery and left after he heard me coming in."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Steve asked.

"He was climbing up the next door's fire escape. He wore dark clothing, had long hair, and he wore a mask over his face so I couldn't tell what he looked like," Wendy said shrugging.

"Hey, I was thinking about going to the Smithsonian this morning, you want to come with me?" Steve asked.

"You just don't want me to be here by myself," Wendy said with a role of her eyes. "But yeah I'll come. We'll take my car since my fat stomach won't fit on the back of your bike."

"You aren't fat," Steve replied as they began washing the breakfast dishes.

"Pops, I'm as big as a house," Wendy said.

Soon Steve was driving them to the Smithsonian. They walked about the Captain America exhibit, Wendy laughed and pointed at old pictures of her grandfather but then her eyes landed on a picture of Bucky and she grew sad. Her hand roamed over her pregnant belly and she could feel her little girl kick inside of her.

"Yes, that's your daddy," she said softly.

Steve walked up beside her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him sadly and they continued to walk about. After a few minutes of nostalgia for Steve they decided to leave. After helping Wendy into the car and getting himself he started the ignition.

"We're going to visit Gran, if that's alright with you," Steve said.

"Of course, it is. It's been a while since she's seen me. She hasn't seen how big my belly's gotten," Wendy said as her hand rested on her stomach.

When they arrived in Peggy's room, Peggy gasped when she took in her granddaughter's appearance.

"Wendy, you're pregnant!" Peggy exclaimed as if it was the first time she was hearing about this and for her it was.

"Yeah, Gran, I am. Look how fat I've gotten," Wendy replied.

"Oh, darling, you're beautiful. If only Bucky were here to see you. He'd tell you the same thing," Peggy said as she took her granddaughter's hand. "He'd be so proud of you."

Wendy bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Thanks, Gran," Wendy replied.

Peggy gasped when she saw Steve leaning against the doorframe.

"You're alive. You came back," Peggy said tearfully. "Oh, Steve."

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl," Steve said sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

After a few minutes of being assured by Peggy Steve and his granddaughter left. They went to the VA where Wendy met Steve's new friend Sam Wilson, whom she got along well with. He tried to hit on her even though she was pregnant which she enjoyed, though nothing would happen between them. She was still in love with Bucky Barnes and she doubted she would ever stop.

Later that night after going out to eat, they returned to their apartment only to find someone there. With his shield out in front of him Steve pushed Wendy behind him as they walked into the living room. Fury was sitting on his couch in the dark, looking like hell.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

Steve and Wendy watch through the window as the doctors operated on Director Fury. Natasha came through the door and stood next to them.

"Is he going to make it?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know," Steve replied.

"Tell me about the shooter," Natasha told him.

"He was fast and strong. He had a metal arm," Steve said. "He was dressed in black with a mask on his face."

Wendy gasped from beside him and a put a hand to her mouth. He was in the apartment.

"What?" Natasha asked her.

"He broke in the apartment a couple days ago. I thought he was just trying to rob the place," Wendy said.

"I don't want you here. It's not safe for either of you," Steve said.

"I called Stark, he'll pick her up with his jet and bring her to New York to the Tower," Maria said.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked.

"Three slugs. No rifling and completely untraceable," Maria replied.

"Soviet made?"

"Yeah."

They watched as Fury's condition worsened.

"Nurse, help me with gauzes, please. BP is dropping. Defibrillator!" the doctor exclaimed.

They watch in shock as Fury flat lined and the doctors tried to revive him. Steve turned away when they called time of death. He looked at the flash drive in his hand and turned to his granddaughter.

"You need to go home and pack your things," Steve told her. "I'll walk you to your car."

Wendy nodded but didn't say word, still in shock that Director Fury was dead. They may not have been close but he was the last person she expected to die. Once at the apartment Wendy packed everything she could into a bag and then sat in the living room with a gun waiting for her pick up. A knock on the door sounded and she cocked her gun. Getting up, she looked through the peephole with her gun pointed at the door. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Sam Wilson. Curious she opened the door and let him, putting the gun on safety.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Your Pops sent me over here to keep an eye on you," Sam replied.

"I don't need a babysitter," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you? Nah, I'm here to watch your TV and steal your food," Sam replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's what a babysitter does, Sammy," Wendy said in a sing song voice.

"Sit your pregnant ass down and lets watch some TV," Sam replied.

They sat down on the couch and Wendy propped her feet into his lap, turning on the TV. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't move them. The news was on and Wendy was about to change it when her grandfather's picture popped onto the screen. He was apparently wanted for questioning.

"What the hell?!" Wendy exclaimed and shared an alarmed expression with Sam.

Wendy pulled out her cell phone and tried to call her grandfather's cell three times but it was no use. Wendy bit her lip as she ran a hand through her hair. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to calm down, worrying like hell isn't good for you or your baby," Sam said.

"What if something's happened to him?" Wendy asked as she began to cry. "I couldn't bear to lose him as well."

She cried softly into Sam's shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling the two of them.

"Did someone order room service?" Tony Starks voice floated the closed door.

Wendy got up and waddled to the door. She opened it and was relieved to see Tony's face.

"Tony, thank God you're here," Wendy said.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Tony asked.

She turned around and pointed at the screen. Tony cursed under his breath.

"What are we going to do? They couldn't possibly think he was actually involved in the Director's death could they? I mean, he's Captain Freaking America!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We aren't going to do anything. I'm going to take you to New York and whoever that is," Tony said pointing to Sam. "Is going to go back home."

"I'm Sam Wilson, I'm a friend of Steve's," Sam told him.

"Yeah, whatever," Tony replied and picked up Wendy's bag.

Wendy turned off the TV and followed Tony out the door.

Days later. . .

Wendy sat fidgeting on Tony's couch, squashed between the couple, as the news reported live from the scene of the falling hellicarriers. She knew Steve was there, fighting like hell.

"He better not die or I'll kick his ass," Wendy said, her voice breaking.

"He'll be alright," Pepper said as she squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, kiddo, he's Captain America after all," Tony replied.

A pain that began in her lower back suddenly moved to her abdomen causing her to bend over in surprise.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Pepper asked in alarm.

"My stomach hurts. I think it's contractions," she replied, putting a hand to her swollen belly.

"What?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"She's in labor, Tony, we need to get her to the hospital," Pepper replied.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tony wheeled Wendy into the hospital while Pepper ran beside her. He pulled up to the counter.

"This woman's in labor!" Tony exclaimed.

The nurse at the counter looked up from her paperwork with wide brown eyes. She looked about forty years old, maybe older, with blond hair streaked with gray.

"How far apart are her contractions?" the nurse asked.

"Well, she had her first one ten minutes ago but she hasn't had another one yet," Pepper replied.

"Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to fill you to fill this out and then we'll get you settled in. It'll be a while before you have that baby, honey," the nurse said with sympathy in her voice.

"You sound like you've done this before," Wendy said.

"I've had five kids, hon. I know what it's like, trust me. It hurts like hell but it's worth when you hold your baby for the first time," the nurse said.

Suddenly Wendy clutched her stomach, wincing in pain.

"12 minutes!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Well, let's get you a room," the nurse replied.

A few minutes later Wendy was dressed in a hospital gown and getting settled into the bed. Nurse Lancaster as she had introduced herself while she was helping her get dressed which wasn't awkward at all.

"Are you two going to be with her in the delivery room?" Nurse Lancaster asked Pepper and Tony.

The two of them shared a surprise look, haven't really thought about it.

"Do you want to go with her into the delivery room?" Pepper asked her boyfriend.

"She doesn't have anyone else to be with her right now. I think we should," Tony replied.

"Wow, Tony, that was so nice of you," Pepper said kissing her cheek and then turned to the nurse. "Yes, we're going with her into the delivery room."

"Alright, I'll make sure you two have caps, gowns, and everything you would need," Nurse Lancaster said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," Wendy replied.

"Nobody deserves to go through this alone," Tony said and grasped her hand in his.

"Thank you, Tony," Wendy replied with a watery smile. "Look at you, you're making me cry!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tony exclaimed with wide eyes, raising his hands in self defense.

Pepper and Wendy laughed.

An hour later. . .

"Pepper, can you turn on the TV?" Wendy asked her friend with puppy dog eyes. "I want to watch it."

"No! I know what you're going to do! The only thing you should be concentrating on is having that baby!" Pepper said. "I don't want this stressing you or the baby out."

Pouting, Wendy crossed her arms and looked away from the redhead.

"Meanie," Wendy muttered.

"I heard that," Pepper told her.

Tony had chosen at that moment to come into the room. He looked between the two women with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what did I miss?"

Hours passed, hours full of tedious talking, chatting, sleeping, and eating (mostly on Tony's part), and Wendy was finally ready to have the baby. Pepper and Tony stood on each side of her, holding her hands.

"Okay, Wendy, you're dilated to ten centimeters, when I tell you to push, I want you to push," the doctor told her calmly.

Wendy nodded and then a contraction hit her.

"Alright, push!"

A couple hours of that later. . .

A cry filled the air as Wendy gave her final push. She leaned her head back in relief.

"It's a girl," the doctor cried.

He wrapped her in a blanket and handed her over to the new mother. Wendy smiled as she held her baby girl in her arms. She was a pink bundle of beauty with patches of curly brown hair. Wendy cried as she her baby opened her eyes for the first time and looking back at her were familiar green eyes that she had, on many occasions, stared into.

_Back in the 1940's. . . _

_ Bucky and Wendy lay in each other arms, facing each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Bucky's fingers were trailing up and down her naked back. They had been like that for several minutes, just enjoying one another until Bucky broke the silence. _

_"So, I've noticed that you and Peggy kind of have the same necklace," Bucky said. "Is there a story behind that?" _

_"We both were given a similar necklace by our grandmother, Margaret, whom Peggy was named after," Wendy said smiling. _

_"Margaret, I like that name, maybe we should name our daughter that," Bucky said. _

_"Oh, we're going to have kids, are we?" she asked, teasingly. _

_"Of course," he replied and Wendy kissed him. _

Pepper laid a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her memory.

"What are you going to name her?" Pepper asked her.

"Margaret Virginia Barnes," Wendy said smiling tearfully. "Maggie for short."

"That's a great name," Pepper said tearfully.

"I wish your daddy was here to see you," Wendy whispered softly to Maggie.

Wendy looked up when she heard Tony sniffling.

"Tony, are you crying?" Wendy asked incredulously.

"No! I just got something in my eye," Tony said turning away from them.

"Aw, Tony it's okay to cry," Pepper said.

"I'm NOT crying. Men do not cry," Tony said sobbing.

Pepper and Wendy laughed. Wendy looked down at Maggie who was still wiggling in her arms.

"Look at that, you made Tony Stark cry. Good job, kiddo," Wendy said high fiving her baby hand.

She handed Maggie over to the nurse to get cleaned up and then they wheeled her into her hospital room. Wendy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, mentally and physically exhausted. She couldn't have been more happier than she was right now although there was a part in her heart that ached. It hurt to know that Bucky couldn't have been there for the birth of his child. As much as she loved Tony and Pepper she wished Bucky had been by her side. She could just imagine it. . .

_"You did good babydoll," Bucky said kissing the side of her head. _

_"Well, now you've got a new babydoll," Wendy said grinning as she held their bundle of joy. _

_"That I do," Bucky said. "Thank you for doing this. For giving me someone else to love. I already love her so much and I've only just met her." _

_"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it? Having so much love for someone you just met," she replied. _

_"I loved you as soon as I saw you," he said. "I looked at you and I knew that you'd be the future . . . Mrs. Barnes." _

_ Wendy smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips. _


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A week later. . .

Wendy sat by her grandfather's bedside as she rocked Maggie in her arms. Sam stood behind her, flipping through a magazine. Steve's eyes opened and looked over on his right.

"On your left," Steve said.

Wendy looked up from Maggie, smiling.

"Look who's awake, sleeping beauty," Wendy teased.

"You're hilarious," Steve said and then he saw the baby lying in her arms. "You had the baby."

"Margaret Virginia Barnes meet your great-grandfather, Steve Rogers. He's a hero, just like your daddy was," Wendy said as she smiled at her daughter, missing the shared looks between Sam and Steve.

"Can I hold her?" Steve asked.

"You just woke up, are you sure you're ready for this?" Wendy asked him.

"I've been ready, now give me my great-granddaughter," Steve said.

Wendy got up and laid Maggie in the crook of her grandfather's arms. She looked even smaller when Steve was holding her.

"We call her Maggie for short," Wendy said. "I had her a week ago. Tony and Pepper went with me into the delivery room. They were great. Tony cried. Pepper cried. I cried. Maggie cried. It was wonderful."

Steve stared at the small bundle in his arms with a grin on his face and then he looked back up at Wendy.

"Wait, _Tony _cried?!" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," she said snorting.

"I wish I could have been there," Steve said softly as he looked at the baby in his arms.

His heart twitched with sadness when he saw that Maggie had Bucky's bright green eyes.

"Don't worry, Tony had paid a nurse to record it so you can watch it later," she replied.

"Well, that was thoughtful of Tony," Steve said.

"Well, he's a thoughtful guy, just doesn't show it," she replied.

Steve looked down at his granddaughter in his arms who was currently squirming and gurgling while she looked at him with wide green eyes.

"Does she know?" Steve asked, looking at Sam.

"Know what?" Wendy asked.

"No, I thought it'd be better if it came from you," Sam said.

Steve sighed and handed the baby back over to his granddaughter. Clutching Maggie to her chest Wendy looked at her grandfather in concern.

"What? What is it? Pops?" Wendy asked him.

"Bucky, he's alive," Steve said gently.

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed her eyes going wide.

Maggie burst into tears when she heard her mother's shriek. Wendy bounced her daughter up and down, trying to get her to calm down. She stood up and began pacing in front of Steve's bed trying to get Maggie to calm down.

"How can you be so sure?" Wendy asked him.

"I saw him with my own eyes. I could never forget that face," Steve replied.

"How did he survive?" Wendy asked.

"The fall wasn't long enough to kill him. Zola's men found him and took him back to one of Hydra's secret bases where Zola worked on him. He injected him with his form of the super soldier serum and gave him a metal arm because his arm had been dismembered in the fall. They wiped his memories and froze him. They took him out whenever they needed him. He was known as the Winter Soldier," Steve replied.

Wendy sobbed and held Maggie close to her chest. She had fallen asleep a while ago so she barely noticed her mother's shaky movements. Steve wanted to pull his granddaughter close to him and give her a big hug. Just as he was about to get up Wendy stopped crying and her head snapped up.

"He was there," Wendy whispered.

"What?" Steve asked.

"He was in the apartment that night. When I was still pregnant with Maggie and you were away on that mission to rescue those SHIELD agents from that ship, he was there," Wendy replied. "He remembered me. Well, he remembered something about me and you too, Pops."

They shared a grin.

"It's so weird meeting Fury at his own grave," Wendy said to Steve and Sam as she pushed Maggie in her pram.

"It's the safest place to meet," Fury said coming up behind him. "That's a cute looking baby you've got there, Rogers."

"Thanks, I made her myself," Wendy replied causing the men to chuckle.

"So you've experienced this sort of thing before?" Fury asked Steve. 

"You get used to it," Steve replied.

"We've been data-mining Hydra's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship," Fury said. "I'm headed to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I gotta do first," Steve asked.

Wendy's shoulders tensed up at his words. She's been on edge ever since she heard that Steve was in the hospital and the news that Bucky was still alive but reeling from the fact that he was brainwashed for decades by an evil group known as Hydra.

"How about you, Wilson?" Fury asked Sam. "I could use a man with your abilities."

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy," Sam replied.

Wendy smirked, knowing that he wanted to follow Steve.

"Alright then," Fury said shaking the men's hands and clapping Wendy on the shoulder. "You take care of that baby. Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here."

Fury looks to the gravestone and walks away. Just then Natasha joins the group after he leaves. Wendy smiles knowingly, looking down at Maggie. She knew her grandfather and the spy had a thing for each other but it seemed like they were never going to admit that to each other.

"You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you," Natasha told them.

"Not going with them?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Not staying here?"

"I blew all of my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one," Natasha replied.

"That might be a while," he said.

"I'm counting on it," Natasha answered.

They walk farther off from Wendy and Sam. Wendy smirks when she sees Natasha kiss him on the cheek. She leans over to whisper to Sam.

"I totally ship them," Wendy said.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked. "They're two completely different people."

"You know what they say? Opposites attract," Wendy replied with a smile.


End file.
